Parlez-vous Français?
by GreatCC01
Summary: No this story is not in French or is about our lovely Francis. XD Roderich seemed to be turned on by a certain Prussian speaking French. Can he handle the heat of the other or will he lose it?


**Parlez-vous Francais means do you speak French XD. I do not know French at all so I used an online translator… If some things are wrong I am very sorry ): So I got this story idea from a head cannon I saw. Something like, **_**Roderich loves when Gilbert speaks French.**_** Something about turning him on or something or whatever… Thus this fan fiction was born XD Enjoy it!**

**Warning: Yummy yaoi, smut, and other sexy stuff! XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except for my idea! Even though I got that idea from Tumblr PruAus head cannons so technically I still own nothing… Damn it**

_Parlez-vous Français?_

It was a regular world meeting, and things went as usually. Alfred rambling on about God knows what; Arthur and Francis were arguing and strangling each other, and Ludwig who had to stop all the commotion. What a normal meeting. Roderich just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment. Why he came to these meeting was unknown to him.

The meeting lasted forever and finally ended. Roderich got his notes, his briefcase and headed for the meeting room door when suddenly something stopped him.

Or someone.

Gilbert was at the meeting too. He wasn't technically a nation but he was still East Germany so close enough right? He smirked at the Austrian who just looked highly irritated to say the least.

"Gilbert, what do you want? I have things to do today!" He huffed. Roderich thought he had things to do today but in reality he had nothing to do.

Nothing at all…

Gilbert was about to respond with a (not so) witty comment when Francis appeared. Great, that's all Roderich needed.

"Bonjour mon ami. Comment allez-vous?"

Gilbert sighed. He wanted to annoy Roderich for the hell of it but he knew why his French friend was here.

"I'm awesome as ever and you?"

Roderich was shocked. He couldn't get out of the conference room because both Francis and Gilbert were in the way, so he decided to just listen to their conversation. Gilbert actually knew what Francis had said? Since when did the albino learn French? He himself never really wanted to learn it. Francis began shaking his head at the Prussian in disapproval.

"No Gilbert, répondre en français."

Gilbert hated speaking French around people. He much preferred English or his own awesome language of German, but Francis was his friend and Roderich wasn't too important so he could speak for now. Besides this was all a part of his plan.

"Amende, j'ai dit que je suis génial comme toujours et vous?"

Roderich was even more shocked. Not only could Gilbert understand the French language, but he could also speak it. It was kind of attractive if Roderich could say so himself but would never admit that to the already egoistic Prussian. Roderich didn't think the language was attractive oh no, but right now the Prussian speaking it was. No way in hell would he think Francis was attractive, of all people. Something about that French-German accent that just sounded so sexy…. 'No I cannot be thinking this way!' He told himself. Since Roderich was stuck he guessed that he could just continue listening to Frenchman and Prussian.

"Ohonhonhon, je suis bien ainsi. Le plan de travail est droit?"

Gilbert looked over to Roderich who jumped out of his thought. Roderich didn't say a word; he just listened to see what Gilbert would say next. Gilbert smirked at him and just continued with his conversation.

"Oui, cela semble fonctionner." Gilbert said with that smirk still on his face. Francis pulled a smirk of his own. Roderich was confused by this; also something was going on with his body. With every French word being spoken by the albino he would feel hotter and hotter. He was getting turned on and he had to leave before things got worse. Gilbert had noticed that Roderich was looking highly uncomfortable. He leaned over and whispered to the Austrian.

"C'est quelque chose de mal peu maître?"

With that last sentence, Roderich whimpered a little and pushed right passed Francis and Gilbert. He didn't know what Gilbert said but he couldn't take it anymore. He fast walked (in an uncomfortable way) as quickly as he could out of the meeting area, got in his car, and drove home. Meanwhile, Francis and Gilbert both were grinning and laughing at what just happened with Roderich.

"Well that worked wonderfully." The Frenchman said.

"Yes, and it was awesome!" Gilbert smirked almost evilly.

"Oui, now go make sweet love to that Austrian~"

"Kesesesese! No worries there. He will be begging for me to fuck him anyways."

Francis and Gilbert said their goodbyes and left the meeting area. Gilbert was done with phase one of his plan and now it was time for phase two: Fucking Roderich into the mattress.

* * *

Roderich made it home and he was very turned on. He wished the albino was here to just speak French to him. He ran up to his room, slammed, and locked the door. He took off his pants along with his boxers and started stroking himself forcefully. After a while of masturbating, he finally came with a long drawn out moan.

But it wasn't enough.

Those sexy French words from Gilbert replayed in Roderich's mind over and over. He became extremely horny and his spent cock revived itself. He started to stroke himself harder and faster. He cums again and yet his body needed more. He rummaged through his dresser looking for something. A gift he got from Elizibetha.

A dildo.

He thought he would never use such vulgar of item but his body needed it. He started stretching himself and sucked on the sex toy before pushing it inside his wanting hole. His moaning volume increased to almost a scream as the toy entered. The toy wasn't doing him justice as he pushed it in and out of himself and couldn't reach that oh so sweet spot inside him. He needed something longer and bigger. He whimpers and moans loudly in such a needy way not realizing someone had came into his room.

"Looks like you are having a problem their Specs." A familiar voice said.

Roderich looks up with a flushed face of want and embarrassment. He noticed it was Gilbert and just stood frozen as the other advanced towards him. Gilbert got on top of him and leaned close to the others ear.

"I can help you~" He whispered seductively before slamming his lips to the others in a bruising kiss. He licked Roderich's bottom lip asking for entrance and it was gladly given to him. Their tongues meshed together and teeth clashed in a passionate, sloppy kiss. They pulled away from each other to catch their breath before crashing their lips together again. Roderich began undoing the others pants and boxer revealing the others member.

Roderich was mesmerized.

Gilberts cock was long and thick. It was something Roderich wanted all along. He decided to flip their positions. He was on top of Gilbert. Gilbert was shocked and before he could protest Roderich's lips were on his in another wet kiss. Roderich kissed and bit at the others neck leaving marks and trailed his way down to the others erection. He stroked it before licking up and down the shaft. He began taking the cock into his mouth bobbing his head. Gilbert groaned in pleasure.

"R-Roderich! You're good at this!" He moans. Roderich smirked and hummed around the flesh and took more of the others cock down his throat. He bobbed his head up and down fiercely as he licked in all the right places. Gilbert bucked his hips up causing Roderich to choke a little. Roderich released the cock from his mouth and started pumping it forcefully. Soon Gilbert couldn't take it anymore and came right into Roderich's face. Roderich was shocked at how much cum there was. His face was covered and dripping. He whimpered and licked some of the cum off his face. Gilbert thought that was the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He watched and that was enough to make him hard again. He flipped their positions and started kissing and biting Roderich's neck giving him plenty of hickeys. He looked through Roderich's dresser in search for lube but found something else….

'Roderich has a dildo? Kinky.' Gilbert smirked evilly to himself. He grabbed the dildo and shoved it in Roderich needy hole. Roderich screamed in pleasure. Gilbert really knew how to work a dildo.

"Ahhhh! G-Gilbert!" He moaned as Gilbert pushed and pulled the dildo in and out roughly. He needed more. He needed Gilbert.

"Gilbert I-I n-need… Nghhhhh… I need you! Inside m-me NOW!" He moaned out in ecstasy. Gilbert removed the dildo thinking he was stretched enough. He found some lube inside one of the drawer and put some on his erection. He lined himself up with that puckered hole and slammed his cock inside hitting Roderich prostate in one shot.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Roderich screamed.

And boy did Roderich scream. It was the loudest scream he ever heard himself scream. He flushed at the way he sounded but God did this feel good. Gilbert rammed his cock in and out of Roderich at a fast animalistic pace shaking the bed. He was moaning and quietly chanting the others name. Roderich was a moaning mess. He couldn't think or form coherent words. All he could do is _feel._ The fullness of the cock inside him felt amazing. Gilbert began pumping Roderich's cock in rhythm of his thrusts. They didn't know how long they were going at it. Minutes or hours, they didn't know. But it all soon ended when they both were sent over the edge. Roderich squirted his seed on Gilbert stomach as Gilbert's seed burst inside Roderich. Gilbert slipped out of Roderich and plopped beside him. They both where breathing heavily. Gilbert was the first to speak.

"So… where did you get a dildo from?" He asked. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"I-it was a g-gift from Elizibetha. Don't question why and that was the first time I used it so do not get any ideas." He told the other sternly who just chuckled.

"Wow you are still a prude after I just got done fucking your brains out." He laughed.

"… Mention this to no one..." Roderich said.

"No promises." Gilbert smirked before placing a kiss on the others forehead.

* * *

Gilbert awoke from his deep after sex sleep. He was pretty cold and noticed Roderich wasn't in the bed. He got up and wondered where he was at until Roderich came from the bathroom.

"Oh you're up….. Good morning…" He blushed remembering their vigorous bed adventure the night before.

"Morning~ I'm starving. Want to make me breakfast?" He grinned at the Austrian who just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Roderich said as he got dressed. Gilbert threw on a shirt and shorts and joined Roderich to the kitchen. Roderich finished making them both breakfast which consisted of crapes, German sausage, and toast with jam. They sat in silence for a while until Roderich spoke up.

"So I looked up some French phrases this morning and thought I would share one with you…" He said nervously.

"Sure go ahead say it." Gilbert responded.

"…Je t'aime Gilbert…." Roderich blushed. Gilbert eyes widened in shock. 'Does he know what he just said?' Gilbert thought.

"D-do you know what you said…." He asked confused. Roderich looked at him his blush going a few shades deeper.

"Y-yes…. I do, and I mean it." He finally said. Gilbert got up from where he was and went to Roderich and kissed him sweetly. The kiss didn't last too long as he pulled away and responded.

"Je t'amie Roderich!" He hugged him and his hug was returned. This was a start of a new relationship.

_**Fin**_

_**Translations:**_

**Bonjour mon ami. Comment allez-vous?: Hello my friend. How are you?**

**Non Gilbert, répondre en français.: No Gilbert, respond in French.**

**Amende, j'ai dit que je suis génial comme toujours et vous?: Fine, I said that I am awesome as always and you? (Online it said brilliant as always but awesome is close enough XD)**

**je suis bien ainsi. Le plan de travail est droit?: I am well also. The plan is working right? (This one was a tough translation so please don't get mad….)**

**Oui, cela semble fonctionner.: Yes, it seems to be working.**

**C'est quelque chose de mal peu maître?: Is something wrong little master? (Yet another online translator problems…)**

**Oui: Yes**

**Je'tamie: I love you**

**I hope you enjoyed this little sexy story and I also hope you comment XD Comments make me happy even if they are criticism. Again I'm sooo sorry for some of the translations. I am American and I take Spanish so it's a lose/lose situation for me… I still hope you enjoy it and I hope I have minimum errors... (: Also I am the writer of Thoughts of Love. You can go check that story out if you want... (Advertising whore I am XD)**


End file.
